tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Spy and Spy
Spy and Spy is a duo of dim witted Spy friends, one RED and the other BLU, created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. RED Spy Appearence and Personality The RED Spy is the stupid one of the duo. Before joining his BLU friend, RED was a regular, but extremely incompetent Spy who served only as a nuisance for his team. He joined BLU after finding out his interests on the RED Scout's mother, showing they had some stuff in common. RED is a complete idiot, never actually trying to make any sense. He is fairly oblivious for the world around him, and only wants to have fun at other people's costs, showing he is insensitive and sometimes sadistic. RED can be distinguished from other Spies by always wearing a Fancy Fedora and a Gold Dueling Badge. Abilities One notable ability in RED's arsenal is randomly bursting into flames. These flames can appear at any moment, and are involuntary, meaning RED doesn't do it on purpose. All the years with this strange condition has made RED flameproof, which means he can safely sneak past Pyros without fear of getting killed. RED also has access to all weapons of the Spy loadout, though his favorite equipments are the Ambassador and the Dead Ringer. Faults and Weaknesses *Because he is even more of a idiot than his BLU companion, outsmarting RED is extremely easy. *While RED is fireproof, he's not Axtinguiser proof. Flare Guns also deal critical damage to him. BLU Spy Appearence and Personality While he is considered the "brains" of the duo, BLU isn't that smart himself. Before joining his RED friend, BLU was a regular Spy of relative competence. He joined red after finding out his interests on the BLU Scout's mother, showing they had some stuff in common. Unlike his berserking friend, BLU usually plans ahead before acting, even though his plans are most likely bad and foiled. He is known to be cocky, and like his friend, enjoys having fun at other people's costs. BLU can be distinguished from other Spies by always wearing a Frenchman's Beret and Summer Shades. Abilities BLU has no special abilities, though he is much better at using weaponry than RED. He has actually quite an impressive aim with his Ambassador, dealing headshots on enemies that may be kilometers away. Like RED, BLU has access to all weapons of the Spy loadout, his favorite equipments also being the Ambassador and the Dead Ringer. Faults and Weaknesses *Despite being smarter than RED, outsmarting BLU isn't exactly hard. *BLU is cocky, and because of this, he will sometimes challenge Freaks he has no chance of winning against. Notable Videos *SPY IS STUPID *RED Spy and BLU Spy become friends *501 Subscribers *Some random Gmod video on Granary *The Suggestion Video *Tarnish notte the majesty of my Wiki Cap *The Happy 1000 Subscribers Milestone Video *The Half Assed 3000 Subscribers Milestone Video *Some random Gmod video on Harvest *Another random Gmod video on Harvest *''Freak vs Machine'' **Freak vs Machine: Prologue Trivia *Spy and Spy are OluapPlayer's oldest TF2 Freaks of all, first appearing in his third video ever made. Category:Spies Category:Berserkers Category:Gunners Category:Goofballs Category:Idiots Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Multi-teamed